The transformation
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Iggy lay alone dying. When he is saved and brough back to life by a stranger with a power of their own. Iggy is saved, or is he? He struggles to keep control and soon the flock are transforming like him. He must find his saviour, only they have the answer
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Maaaaaxxxx" Nudge whined again.

"I know Nudge" I sighed.

"Max?" Gazzy asked.

"What?" I said a bit snappier then I should have but I was in a bad mood.

"Never mind" he said quietly and I sighed.

"Max?"

"What?" I yelled at Iggy who had called my name.

I expected him to be hurt at my sudden outburst but he grinned.

"Nothing" he grinned wider and I screamed bloody murder at him.

"Max" Fang said. I looked over at him, about to yell at him, sick of people calling my name. I stopped in my tracks as his black eyes burned into mine. I sighed and calmed down.

We had been flying all day and everyone, especially me, was a little grumpy and tired.

"We'll make camp below" I call to the others and they nodded tiredly.

We head down and land on the ground. You heard me, land.

We had come from up in the air, and no we didn't jump out of the plane. We were different. Freaks, mutants. I'm Max. At 16 I was the leader of this group.

The group included Fang, he was my age with black emo like hair, black eyes and silent as they come.

Dylan, another one my age, with dark blonde hair, turquoise eyes he is kind and sweet.

Iggy, once again another kid my age, with his shaggy strawberry blonde hair and pale, blind blue eyes, he is sarcastic and witty and a pain in the ass.

Nudge, 13 with frizzy brown hair and big brown eyes, she can talk nonstop for hours.

Gazzy is 10 with spiky blonde hair and big round blue innocent eyes and is mischievous as hell.

And lastly Angel who is 8 with blonde ringlet hair and big blue eyes like Gazzy. She is extremely smart and complicated.

We all live together on the run from Itex, a company trying to kill us. We are experiments that fought back. We were all born and genetically created with wings.

Plus Angel can read minds, Fang can turn invisible sometimes, I can fly super-fast, Iggy has super senses, Nudge can draw metal to her, Gazzy can mimic voices perfectly and Dylan has healing saliva and super-sight.

We're quite a bunch.

Anyways we landed and set up a small camp. Iggy cooked us some delicious rabbit (Ick) and Nudge entertained us with her stories. Soon enough we laid down for an early night.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a disgusting smell burning the inside of my nose. I sat up and looked around.<p>

Angel was still curled up asleep at my side and Nudge was slightly stirring beside her, their wings touching. Gazzy was slowly waking, rubbing his eyes. He was lying down at my feet, my foot just touching his shoulder. Dylan was still fast asleep behind me, on his stomach, his head on his arm and his mouth slightly open innocently. I peered around for Fang and he was up and sitting by the fire. Iggy was poking the fire to get it going.

"Morning" I yawned as I detangled myself from the others and went and sat by the fire with Fang.

He did a small nod to acknowledge I was awake. This was usually the most we got out of him, especially in the mornings.

"What is that awful smell?" I asked, wrinkling up my nose.

"Breakfast" said Iggy attempting to give me a dirty look.

"Is it even eatable?" I asked looking at the black rock like stuff on as stick and he shot me another dirty look.

"It's all I could find" he snapped.

"What is it?" I asked poking it to make sure he just hadn't mistaken a rock for food.

"It's a porcupine" he said.

"It's really all you could find?" I asked.

"Yes" he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

Gazzy came and sat by me and I rubbed his back for he still was finding it hard to wake.

"Eww what is that? It smells worse than me" he said and I laughed.

Soon enough everyone was up and sitting by the fire.

No one dared try the food.

Finally, Fang reached over and took a stick. We all watched in anticipation as he took a small bite. Fang probably wasn't the smartest choice for a test subject for he showed no emotion.

So he chewed his food very slowly then swallowed.

Dylan took another stick and did the same. Dylan however didn't swallow and very subtly spat it out. I was the only one who noticed so the others reached over.

Well, not a good idea. Gazzy took a big bite and literally threw it up. Angel spat it out all over Nudge who coughed hers up. No way in hell was I eating that.

Fang sat there in silence, his stick lying by his feet. He looked up at me and I could see a very small beginning of a smirk. He slightly opened his mouth and he held the small bit of meat he had eaten between his teeth. He hadn't swallowed it, he just wanted to make it seem ok so we would all taste it. I glared at him and he spat it out and gave me a small cocky grin.

"God Iggy" Gazzy said, his tongue out to get rid of the taste.

"Well I'd like to see you guys do any better with what we have" Iggy snapped.

"Maybe we should change cooks for a while. Plus you didn't see you had burnt it" I said.

He stood up, face slightly red.

"For your information I burnt it on purpose to get rid of some of the horrible taste. And I can't help it if I'm blind Max. I can't just turn it on and off!" he yelled.

"We know Ig. But we can't change that. You have to admit your blind" I said.

"Admit it? What do you think I've been doing for the past 15 years?" he shouted.

"I mean deal with it. So your blind, we all know so you don't have to act like you're not. You don't have to try and be like us. Just admit there's something wrong with you so we can help you out" I said and I saw the colour drain in his face and I knew instantly I had chosen the wrong words.

"Wrong with me?" he whispered. I didn't know what to say, there was an awkward silence.

He turned and snapped his wings out and took off into the sky.

"Iggy!" I yelled but he was gone.

**Iggy's POV**

My wings flapped faster than I had ever made them, just wanting to get out of there.

A few tears escaped from my sightless eyes.

I then realised that I was lost. I was never allowed to fly on my own for being blind I would never find my way back. I didn't care though. Let me stay lost, I didn't want to go back.

I was never as welcome there as i would have hoped.

When I was one I had been experiment on and lost my eye sight. I didn't even remember being able to see. Ever since I could remember it had just been darkness.

Everyone had their amount of scars from having to save me when we were in an attack.

Fang distanced himself from me for seems he wasn't a talker, there wasn't really anyway for us to communicate. Max babied me, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge pitied me. Dylan didn't know what to do.

I was never much help. The two good things I was good at was making bombs and cooking. Gazzy could make bombs as well and I couldn't cook with such little food. I was useless. I was worse than useless, I was a liability.

I was too busy thinking I didn't notice I had flown into a forest. I wouldn't have noticed anyway. Being blind I didn't see the tree in front of me until I hit it.

I felt my right wing hit it, it snapped and cracked and tore. I felt a pop and heart wrenching tear as half of my wing was literally torn away.

I felt the blood begin to pour out and I felt sick.

The impact had made me start to spin and it spun me face first into another tree.

I felt my left wing snap the wrong way and my face scrape against the bark.

My nose crunched in the impact and the skin tore away. I heard a couple of my ribs snap and I fell towards the ground. As I fell I hit branches on the way down.

At one point my foot got stuck and twisted, snapping the bone and I continued to fall.

I hit the ground with a thump, probably breaking whatever bones weren't broken.

I had felt the world thump, but it had only been the loud snap of my spine.

I laid there, beyond pain, into a numbing state that could only be described as the last state before death.

As I laid there taking my last breaths everything ran through my mind.

I hoped they would come looking for me and would find my broken body and cry for me. They did this to me. They made me feel useless, and I was.

If only I hadn't have been blind then I could be like them. I could help save the world. Be a hero.

I felt my heart come to a stop and I drew my last breath. My eyes closed and I welcomed the painless darkness as I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person**

The girl jumped from tree to tree gracefully.

Her brown hair whipped against her face as she took in the fresh air.

It was dark. She knew it was only morning but here in the forest it was as dark as night. The trees in this particular spot blocked out all of the sun. Down on the ground it was just dirt, nothing could grow on the ground for there was no sun.

The girl sprinted through the tree's dodging each one neatly.

She lived alone, always had.

She heard a small rustle in the trees and came to a stop.

She knew it was a large bird by the sound of it. Yum, breakfast, she thought.

She pounced up the tree, scampering up it at lightning speed.

Once see got to the top she managed to catch the bird in her bare hands. It was about the size of an eagle.

She was about to snap its neck when she heard another sound.

It was the sound of wings, but bigger then she had ever heard.

She let the bird go and dropped out of tree, not wanting to get too high.

She stood there in complete silence as she listened for the creature to head her way.

All of a sudden there was a crunch as the creature hit a tree.

She scampered up a tree to get a better look and her eyes widened.

She saw the creature was in fact a boy with wings.

She watched as the boy hit another tree and fell to his death.

She got closer to the boy as he lay there, twisted and covered in blood.

He was pale, but that could have been because he was dying.

His hair was what she thought was blonde, but it was hard to tell from all the blood.

She skipped over to the body and listened to his uneven breathing until it stopped.

He was her age and looked so pained, even in death.

For the first time since she could remember, she felt sadness.

She bent down and caressed the boy's head, running her fingers down his still warm cheek.

That was when she made the decision that she swore she would never make. She was going to save this strange boy.

She took a rock a cut her hand. She feed the boy the blood he so desperately needed.

Once she was sure he had swallowed a fair enough she pulled her hand away.

The boy was still unmoving, but she knew it had worked and it wouldn't show for a few hours.

As she sat there, still holding the dead boy, she wondered what it would be like to have a friend.

Just then she heard some people head her way.

"Iggy" they called and she knew they were searching for the boy.

With a pained heart she got up and left the boy.

She knew they would meet again. Iggy.

**Max's POV**

"Iggy!" we yelled.

After he left we had sat around awkwardly.

"Well we have to go find him or he'll never make it back" Gazzy said and we all nodded.

We took off into the sky but as we flew he was nowhere in sight.

We came to a forest and landed. The trees were so close together in was only stupid to fly into it.

We hoped Iggy had done the same thing and was wandering aimlessly and lost in the forest.

We walked around deeper into the trees and the sun disappeared the deeper we got.

"Iggy!" we called over and over.

We spread out just a bit, but enough to still hear each other.

There was blood-curdling scream and I ran in the direction it came from.

We all reached the source of the scream at the same time.

The scream had come from Angel.

"Angel what is it?" I asked running up and facing her, getting down on my knees to be face to face with her.

Her eyes were wide and she was pale, all the colour drained from her. She was frozen but her lip was trembling.

I turned to look at what she was looking at and my stomach lurched and I screamed too.

I heard Nudge scream bloody murder and Gazzy just burst into tears at the sight.

Dylan looked like he was going to faint and Fang just stood there, frozen in time.

In front of us was the bloody and torn body of a barely recognizable Iggy.

"Iggy!" I screamed, the first one to come to my senses.

I crawled over to his body. I didn't even have to feel his chest to know he was dead. No one could survive that.

I stared crying, yelling Iggy's name as if his name would bring him back.

"Max" Fang said standing beside me.

"Max" he said a little louder as I ignored him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and used the other to bring me to my feet.

I was covered in Iggy's blood and was getting in on Fang as he held on to me.

Fang had silent tears running down his face.

"Max he's gone" he said with a pained voice but I couldn't help but continue to yell things at Iggy.

He tried to drag me away but I fought against him.

"No! No!" I screamed. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

I buried my head in his chest and cried.

Angel and Nudge were still hysterical.

Gazzy was crying silent tears, trying to be strong for his family and dead friend.

He put an arm around Angel and led her away, mostly supporting her weight as she looked faint.

Nudge was on her knees, crying uncontrollably.

Dylan who had tears rolling down his face, put a hand on Nudge's shoulder to try and comfort her, but nothing worked.

He picked her up like Fang did to me and she just sobbed into his chest.

Fang carried me away from the scene, back to camp.

I didn't do anything as he carried me away. I just felt lost.

Today I had lost one of my babies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Iggy's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

I was surrounded by trees and it was dark.

I sat up and rubbed my head. My body ached all over and I felt dizzy.

I looked around and noticed I was lying in a puddle of dried up blood.

Everything came flowing back. I yelled and jumped to my feet.

I was alive.

I looked down at my body, not a scratch.

I opened my wings and they were in perfect condition.

I spun and turned but no matter what I couldn't find a scratch, bump, bruise or cut. I was fine.

That's when I realized. I could see.

I had perfect vision.

I yelled out in joy. I waved my hand in front of my face, I could see it.

How could this have happened? How was I alive? I tried to remember back to the exact moment I died.

All of a sudden I remembered the soft sound of someone standing by me as I took my last breath. My saviour.

I had to find this person.

Just then the flock went through my mind. Had they found me? Did they find me dead or did they find me alive and thought I was going to die and left? Had they even bothered to come find me? If they had, then why was I still lying in the same spot I had died? Didn't they bother to bury me? I felt my face heat as I got angry.

I would find them. Show them I was still alive and even better. I was no longer useless.

I opened my wings. I smiled as I looked at them.

They were about 15 feet long and a dirty white, grey colour.

I wandered out of the forest, taking in all the colours.

As I walked out I noticed it was night.

I took off into the night and flew low, hoping to come across our camp and hoped they were still in it.

I felt more alive than ever, I watched the world below me as I flew.

I couldn't wait until day so I could see everything.

After an hour or so I saw some smoke. I would have completely missed it when I was blind.

I flew over there and noticed the fire was dying.

But lying asleep was the flock, I assumed for I had never seen them.

Max had light brown, almost blonde hair. She had a few small freckles and was long and thin. She looked pained in her sleep.

Fang had black hair that was slightly longish and the fringe fell over one eye. His skin was olive coloured and his eyebrows were pulled together in a saddened frown as he slept.

Angel had blonde hair that flipped at the end and was between her shoulders and chin in length. She would have looked so cute and innocent asleep if her face wasn't dirty from tears.

Nudge was mocha coloured with dark frizzy hair. She whimpered in her sleep.

Gazzy's hair was blonde and sticking up everywhere. He looked a lot like Angel, and his face was dirty from tears as well.

Dylan had dark blonde hair and was curled in a ball, I couldn't see his face.

"Iggy" Max cried softly in her sleep and I felt my heart soften. So they had found me after all.

I sat down and watched them sleep. I wasn't tired. I wondered what their reaction would be like when they found me here, alive.

**Max's POV**

I woke with a pained heart again. I just laid there, unmoving.

I didn't want to get up ever again.

It had been 2 days since Iggy's death.

All we did was lay around here, everyone felt so lost.

It was my fault. I caused him to take off.

I felt my eyes swell up with tears again but they never spilled out, I had cried myself dry.

I felt like all the happiness had been stolen from us.

I opened my eyes, I had to face another day, for the others.

I sat and rubbed my eyes. We hadn't eaten in two days, I didn't even have the energy to feel sick.

I heard the fire crackling and the smell of…..rabbit, I think, fill the air.

I whimpered. I was hallucinating already.

I was imagining it, but I knew it would never happen again. I would never again awake to the fire and smell of food, now Iggy was gone.

"Rise and shine" a voice told me. I looked up and sure enough Iggy was sitting at the fire, poking it with a stick, roasting rabbit.

Sure everytime I fell asleep I had nightmares. But this was so real, almost a peaceful dream.

I sat by the fire.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for" dream Iggy grinned at me.

Why?" I asked it.

"Why what?" it asked back.

"Why must you torture me dream Iggy?" I sighed.

"Max" he said and I looked up at him. He leant forward and I waited for him to reach through me like a ghost like all my dreams do. All of a sudden he pinched me and I yelled.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him, rubbing my arm.

He just looked at me like I was missing the important part and my eyes widened.

"Iggy!" I yelled, throwing myself at him.

I hugged him. He was real. I heard everyone wake and there were gasps.

Soon I was getting squished as everyone was hugging Iggy.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I was smiling.

Finally after a lot of hugging and crying we settled down.

"What happened Iggy? We found you dead" I asked him, still waving my hand in front of him, I couldn't believe he could see.

"I don't know, I distinctly remember dying. But then I just woke up, good as new" he shrugged, swatting my hand away.

"How is that possible?" Gazzy asked.

"I remember just before I died, there was someone standing there. I don't know who, but I bet they had something to do with it" he said, chewing on some rabbit.

"Well I send my thanks to them" I said and he grinned. I was so happy, but I couldn't help hearing a small nagging voice in the back of my head.

Something was different with Iggy. And how was this even possible? It made no sense.


End file.
